


Don't You Dare Smile

by lets_just_daydream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_just_daydream/pseuds/lets_just_daydream
Summary: Request: Welcome to the community! Can I request a very fluffy Pre!Fall Gabriel with a fem S/O? thank you and have a nice night/day/morning/whatever uwu/





	Don't You Dare Smile

Gabe used to come back from missions and briefings early and interrupt whatever it was you were doing to wrap his arms around your waist and kiss you as soon as he walked through the door.

Lately though, he had been arriving later and too exhausted to seek you out and greet you. Naturally, you worried about him because he wasn’t being the bright boyfriend you had come to know and love.

When he arrived and plopped onto the couch, taking his shoes off and turning the television on, you decided to confront him. You stood in the way of the television, blocking the view, hands on your hips.

“Hello Gabe, it’s so nice to see you,” you said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

He dropped the remote and looked at you, realising what he must have done wrong. “Hey Y/N, sorry I didn’t come find you. I’m s-”

“So exhausted?” you asked, finishing his sentence.

“Yeah baby, how’d you know?” he asked, rubbing an eye as he peeked up at you.

“Oh Gabe, I wish you would talk to me about what’s going on. Is work stressing you out? You know I’m here for you, right?“ you confessed.

Your heart sank when you sat down and noticed the slight bags under Gabriel’s eyes and how his beard was less kempt than it usually was.

“Baby, I’m fine. I don’t want to worry you with my boring work talk. Tell me, how was your day?” he asked, trying to steer the subject away.

You just looked up at him sadly with your puppy dog eyes. He held your chin between his thumb and forefinger, leaning down to give you a kiss.

“You better not do it baby,” he said, a smirk pulling at his lips as he pulled back.

“Oh, not this again. You get me every time!” you said as you tried to pull your face away from his grip to hide but he held you firmly in place, looking into your eyes.

“Ah, do I see it peeking through? You better not do it,” he teased.

You finally caved and broke into a huge smile, laughing as Gabriel punched the air in victory and planted another kiss on your lips. Every time he said those words you couldn’t help but smile how silly he was and how something so simple made you both grin like fools. He wrapped you into a hug and whispered into your ear how much he loved your smile and how it absolutely lit up his whole world.

You mean absolutely everything to this man.


End file.
